


Tethers

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Grooming, Holocaust, Inhuman Original Character, Original Character - Spy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Dessa is an orphan of the war, just looking for a family to call her own. That's how she met Bucky.What Bucky didn't expect is for her to be a Russian spy fighting back against Hydra. Nor was he expecting her to be Jewish and a survivor of the Holocaust. But he fell for her hard.But when you're a spy, the terrain is tricky to navigate. Bucky needs to watch his footing or she could be his downfall.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Spy

I hummed softly as I walked through the convention, looking around with a smile on my face. It was a beautiful display of ingenuity. I could only ever hope to be like them. I walked over to the recruitment booth and peeked inside, smiling at all the men signing up for the war.

Oh, how they knew nothing of what lies ahead. So hopeful. So young. I sighed softly as I watched them, before seeing Dr. Erskine walking around looking at people. I smiled and waved at him before he waved back. I sighed and looked to the show Stark was putting on, leaning to a wall here as I watched.

I was shipping out tomorrow as a spy. My German was good and I was a proper lady who couldn’t be discovered. I hummed softly at Stark showing off before giggling as it failed just a moment later. I saw a smaller boy walking into recruitment and my eyes followed him curiously. He was alone and looked awfully serious.

I blinked at him before turning and seeing a soldier coming over to him. I watched their conversation before spotting two girls getting impatient. I moved over and told them that the soldier, who I came to find out was Bucky, was going to take his friend home and that they should go too. I watched them go off before I turned and stood in their place, watching the pair from a distance now. I looked at Bucky as he came over and looked around confused.

“I told them to go home, Sergeant Barnes.” I smiled up at him. He blinked down at me and smiled at me.

“And who told you to do that?” He chuckled.

“I did.” I giggled up at him. “Besides… I think you’d much rather spend the evening with me.” I smirked. He chuckled at me.

“And this daringly forward beautiful woman’s name is?” He asked softly.

“Dessa.” I smiled at him.

“Oh, you’re from Russia?” He blinked at me. I nodded and smiled. “What… what are you doing here?” He chuckled.

“I ship out tomorrow with the 107th of the United States.” I smiled up at him. He paused at that and cracked a smile.

“You’re… you’re a soldier?” he asked softly.

“In a way.” I smiled up at him. He smirked at me.

“I ship out with the 107th tomorrow as well.” He chuckled at me. I giggled at him and nodded. “I had no idea you were Russian, you don’t have an accent.” He chuckled.

“Would you like me to?” I asked, letting my accent slip through. He took a deep breath at that before smiling.

“Actually… yea.” He smiled. “I’m Bucky.” He offered his hand to me. I smiled and gently shook it.

“Dessa Trovsky.” I smiled at him. His smile instantly faded as he realized what I was. Jewish.

“You’re… you’re not afraid of being caught?” He asked worriedly. I took a deep breath and looked around.

“Here in America, I am free from worry. I wish for my people in Germany to be the same.” I told him. “I feel no fear of being caught.” I nodded. “My brother and I are all that’s left of our family. He lives here in America.” I nodded slowly. “He was lucky to have escaped Germany’s grasp… unlike me and my family.” I lowered my head.

“How did you end up here?” He blinked in shock. I smiled up at him before taking his arm.

“How about I tell you that story over some dinner? Hmm?” I smiled at him as I got us walking. “My treat.” I giggled as I walked with him. He chuckled at that and moved with me.

“Yes ma’am.” He chuckled at me. I smiled up at him as we walked. I headed to a café just outside the convention and got us inside. I smiled as he pulled out my chair and I sat down. He pushed me in gently before he sat across from me. I smiled at him and looked at the menu, relaxed. “So you’re a Jewish spy. How’s that been going?” He chuckled at me. I smiled at him.

“Better than you’d think.” I giggled at him.

“How long have you been doing it?” He asked.

“Two years.” I nodded. He stared at me curiously. “I’ve been working my way through the lower ring of the tech division of the Fourth Reich.” I explained. “If you take down their backbone, they shall crumble before the might of good men.” I breathed out.

“Thought you were going to say God for a moment.” He chuckled before the waiter came.

“Chocolate shake and fries.” I smiled up at him. “Cobb salad as well, no bacon.” I smiled.

“Burger and shake.” He told the waiter before he moved off.

“God has nothing to do with the whims of man.” I sighed out as I looked at him. He blinked at that. “Men are cruel and naïve.” I leaned back slowly and breathed in. “I have seen the gods, not just the one my people have known for millennia.” I gently played with my chocolate brown hair that was pinned back but over my shoulder in soft curls.

“Wow, that’s a pretty… open view.” He chuckled at me. I smiled at him.

“I have strayed from my faith since I was in a concentration camp.” I told him. “He did not hear my pleas… nor any of ours.” I breathed out. He watched me carefully as our food was brought out and set in front of us. “I was being walked to the gas chamber… along with dozens more when I was saved.” I breathed in. “I was frail and weak…” I pulled my shake to me and sipped it. “That’s when _he_ arrived.”

“Who?” He asked curiously as he ate a french fry. I smiled at him.

“Loki.” I smiled at him. “He killed the guards guiding us, led those at the camp to freedom before he took me away.” I breathed in.

“Why did he take you?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t know.” I smiled. “But I will not question the work of the gods when they give you a gift.” I told him. “He brought me back from the brink of death and trained me to do what I do.” I smiled. “He only asks for one thing in return.”

“What is that?”

“An object… that supposedly the nazis have.” I told him. “He called it a stone, but didn’t go into further detail.” I shrugged. “I find this stone, I will have repaid my debt.” He nodded slowly as he ate.

“And why did you send away the girls I brought?” He chuckled.

“Loki… did some sort of magic on me… I can see… threads. You, will lead me to my answer.” I smiled. He looked at me curiously. “The gift I was given.” I smiled at him.

“Huh.” He chuckled at me. “So… is that why you’re leaving with the 107th or do you actually have orders for it?” He chuckled. I smiled.

“A spy is only as good as the secrets they keep.” I giggled as I ate my fries. He chuckled at that and nodded.

“Or did you replace the girls because you wanted to see me?” He teased. I giggled at him and looked up into his eyes.

“Something like that.” I giggled as I ate.

“I think this might be fun.” He admitted as he ate. I giggled as I watched him, relaxed and curious. He intrigued me.

I hummed softly as I stared out at the sea, relaxed by the waves hitting the ship as we moved to get to London. I was the only female on the ship who wasn’t a nurse, so I was definitely grabbing people’s attention.

I breathed in shakily before I heard a whistle to get my attention from above me. I looked up and blocked the sun from my eyes to see before smiling at Bucky. I moved to get up to him and giggled softly as I met him at the top.

“What is it, Sergeant Barnes?” I asked calmly with a coy smile.

“We’re receiving coded messages from Russian ships near London.” He told me as he walked me inside and to the communications room. I hummed softly as I took a seat and put on a headset, listening to it closely. I started writing out the message for them, relaxed. Bucky watched me from the door and smirked. He felt so proud of me I’m sure. The girl he desperately wanted to call his own.

I picked up the message when it repeated. I tapped out a confirmation over Morse code before I got up and took off the headset, taking the coded message to the colonel. Bucky followed after me. I stepped into his room without a word or permission before I held out the message to him. He raised a brow at me before he took it and read it over.

“This confirmed?” He asked softly. I nodded.

“Three Russian ships were transmitting it.” I told him. He nodded. He sighed softly. “Looks like I’m gonna have to take a flight into London from here.” I sighed.

“Appears so.” He nodded and got us moving back to communications. “Sergeant Barnes, go wake up the first shift pilot.” He told him. Bucky nodded and smiled at me before he headed off. “He’s got a soft spot for you.” He grumbled out. I smiled up at him.

“Well, it’s to be expected.” I shrugged. He chuckled at me. I smiled as I stepped into the room with him. He relayed a message to the ally vessels and I watched him, deciphering his mind and how it worked.

“Ok, we got permission to take you to the ship and continue on into France.” He told me. I nodded and breathed in. “Get your things together, you’re leaving in thirty minutes.” He told me.

I nodded and moved down to my bunk space, grabbing my bag and tossing it over my shoulder. I kept it organized so I wouldn’t have to worry about repacking it.

I heard a small knock behind me and I turned and looked, smiling at Bucky.

“Pilot’s up and running checks on the plane.” He told me as he slowly came in and over to me. “What was the message?” He asked softly.

“Reports of Hydra’s movements and increased activity in their weapon’s facility.” I explained. He nodded. “My commanding officer back home had been keeping their eye on it for a while.” He nodded and sighed as he brushed back my hair gently. I looked up into his eyes and breathed in shakily. “Bucky…” I whispered out as I slowly looked down and removed his hand from my cheek. He sighed and quickly put his hands into his pockets.

“Sorry…” he whispered out. I swallowed hard before glancing back up at him. I quickly leaned up and kissed him gently before I headed out and up to the deck, leaving him there. I made my way for the plane before I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned and looked back at Bucky who was chasing after me. “When the war’s over, will you come back to America?” He asked as he caught me.

“If I survive it a second time, yes.” I smiled up at him. He smiled back and nodded before he kissed me himself. I whimpered a little in shock before I returned it. I heard other soldiers whistling and cheering for Bucky. I giggled and pulled back, pushing him away. “Don’t do that again unless you want a court marshal.” I giggled as I moved for the plane again.

“I’d bare that if it meant I could kiss you again.” He called to me. “ _My little flower.”_ He called to me in Russian. I stopped in my tracks as I processed that. I turned and looked back at him. He had that cocky grin on his face as he watched me.

“ _Cocky bastard._ ” I laughed in Russian before I turned and got on the plane, sitting with the pilot, dropping my bag behind my chair as I strapped in and out the headset on.

I made landfall in France and slowly made my way past the border into enemy territory. I breathed in shakily as I walked, heading for the science base not too far from here. I’d climbed in the ladder of Hydra beforehand so I was prepared to infiltrate the base. I swallowed hard and kept on hiking into enemy territory.

* * *

**_“You what?!” Peggy barked in shock as she stared at the commander of the 107 th. “You let her go? Alone!” _ **

**_“She has orders, just the same as you do.” He sighed at her. “I can’t control a spy from another country.” He grumbled, “Even if she is with the allied forces.” He sighed._ **

**_“She is also Jewish.” She sighed._ **

**_“She knows the risks. She’s seen them first hand.” He told her. “She’s a bright girl.”_ **

**_“And you let her just walk into enemy lines… alone.”_ **

**_“That’s what spies do.” He sighed. “Don’t like it, take it up with her higher-ups.”_ **

* * *

I breathed in as I walked up to the gates and breathed in shakily. I moved closer with my hands raised.

“ _I have come as a code breaker on request of Dr. Sola and Commander Schmidt.”_ I called out in German as I moved closer. “ _I have transfer papers from Berlin in my bag._ ” I stopped in front of the gate and let them take my bag to find the papers sitting at the top. I let them pat me down as well.

“ _What is your name, girl?_ ” One soldier asked.

“ _Clove Weber_.” I told them. They nodded as they handed me back my bag. I put it back on my back and looked at them as one took my paperwork to the checkpoint gate and called into the main base. I breathed in shakily and watched them carefully.

“ _Why weren’t you on a transport truck?_ ” The other guard asked.

_“It got attacked by allied troops. A soldier covered me so I could escape to here._ ” I told them. He nodded at me before the other came over and gave me my paperwork.

“ _You’re cleared for entry._ ” He told me. I nodded and walked by them, heading inside. I swallowed hard as I moved through the weapon’s facility. I stepped through the doors to the facility before I was met by a soldier.

“ _I am to escort you to Dr. Zola and Commander Schmidt._ ” He told me. I nodded at him before following him to an elevator. We got in and I waited patiently as we went up. I breathed in as the door opened and he guided me out and down a long empty hallway. He stopped us at a door and turned to me. “ _Hail Hydra.”_ He told me before opening the door.

“ _Hail Hydra.”_ I blinked at his sudden change in demeanor before I stepped inside and paused at the sight of the tesseract. It was just as he described.

“Ahh, the little code breaker. Was wondering what delayed you.” Schmidt chuckled. I looked over to his voice and breathed in shakily. “You do speak English do you not?”

“I speak many languages.” I informed him, making sure I kept a German accent as I stepped over to him. “This technology looks unreal.” I smiled at him. “It’s impressive work, Commander.” I said softly. “Why have you asked to meet me personally?” I asked curiously.

“You intrigue me.” He chuckled as he came over and stroked over my cheek. I immediately averted my eyes. “I’d heard tales of your beauty from my subordinates, they do not lie.” He chuckled. “It’s as if you’ve been touched by the gods themselves.” He smirked.

“The gods, sir?” I asked softly, still averting my eyes from him.

“You have heard of the Norse legends, correct?” He asked gently as he walked away behind me. I swallowed hard and stared out the window.

“Yes.” I nodded. “Do you follow the old ways, sir?” I asked softly.

“I believe these gods to be real, and here is my proof.” He chuckled at me. I turned and looked at him and saw he was looking at the tesseract. I slowly walked over and looked at it curiously. “The jewel of Odin’s treasure room.” He chuckled.

“It’s beautiful, sir.” I smiled at him. As I stared at it I could see a million threads starting to materialize around it, binding it to so many things. I breathed in and looked up at him curiously as he was now watching me.

“Captivating, isn’t it?” He asked gently. I nodded and looked down at the floor. “You intrigue me little code breaker. Where did you learn your craft?” He asked as he walked me back to his desk.

“An uncle was a code breaker during the First World War.” I explained. He nodded slowly and looked at me. Technically that was a lie. Loki taught me everything I knew. But I wasn’t going to tell this homicidal maniac that I knew the god of mischief that he so desperately believed in. “He was drafted at the beginning of the war and unfortunately died in the first wave.” I explained. He hummed softly at that.

“How did you get involved?” He asked simply as he took a seat. I took a deep breath.

“I was stationed as a nurse in my previous post. Though not a very good one as I have no formal training.” I sighed.

“How did you manage to get that job then?” He raised a brow at me.

“My uncle… and I’m infertile so I couldn’t carry on the proud tradition the fuhrer has so nobly asked of us.” I explained. He nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry for the personal questions, it’s a formality as we don’t want to invite a spy into our midst.” He chuckled at me. I nodded slowly and watched him. “How did you become infertile?”

“I was assaulted at a young age… the damage done… left me wombless.” I explained. “It was done for my own survival.” Of course, all of this wasn’t true. He nodded slowly at me.

“I am truly sorry to hear such a thing occurred.” He got up and stood in front of me. “How did you go from being a nurse to a code breaker?”

“I had overheard a conversation from a commander confused by a message sent by the allies. I came and deciphered it for them after asking for permission.”

“So you know how to break the allied force's code?” He asked calmly. I nodded.

“I can speak many languages.” I explained as I looked up into his eyes. “Being able to see those connections between the languages has hardwired my brain into understanding code.”

“How did you learn all these languages?”

“My father was a world traveler. He would take me and my mother wherever the wind blew.” I smiled. “When the fuhrer asked us to come home we did and settled back in Germany.”

“You said _was_.” He pointed out. I looked up at him.

“My father was also killed at the beginning of the war. My mother was working in a hospital that got bombed.”

“So you are all that is left of your family?” He asked curiously. I nodded. He nodded and sighed. “Alright then. You start in the morning.” He nodded as he moved me off to the door and opened it. “ _Take her to the private bunk space we have available, no one is to touch her or disturb her, understood?_ ” He told the soldier at the door. I smiled up at him. He chuckled at me. “0800 hours. Don’t be late.” He told me. I nodded and moved with the soldier, my heart pounding. I let out a sigh of relief as he showed me to a private room and opened the door for me.

“ _Thank you.”_ I told him as I set my bag down. I looked back at him as he shut the door behind me. I dropped onto the bed and let myself finally relax. ”Hardest part is done…” I smiled.


	2. POW

I hummed softly as I walked in the yard, looking around at all the weapons being manufactured. I had overheard about the facility they were shipping to and had managed to find the location, I just needed to get the information out somehow. I was under such careful surveillance it was hard to get anything out.

I looked up as I saw a truck coming in. I stepped out of the way and watched it carefully. I stopped in my tracks at seeing the allied soldiers who were taken prisoner getting out of the truck. I slowly walked forward to watch as other soldiers gathered to watch as well. I stopped breathing when I saw Bucky get out of the truck and his eyes found me almost instantly.

That was my chance to get information out. He was my way to get it out. I’m not sure how he would but I knew he could. I looked at the soldier’s yelling insults at them and I bit my tongue, watching them be taken inside. I swallowed hard before I moved inside to get to my station. I saw the prisoners being shoved in cells and Bucky just watched me, enthralled.

“ _Little flower, are you ok?_ ” He called to me in Russian. I paused in my tracks and looked at him, the other German soldiers coming to my side defensively.

“ _What did he say?”_ A German soldier asked. I looked at him.

“ _I don’t know… I don’t speak Russian._ ” I told them, staring at him. One soldier went over and hit him with the butt of his rifle while yelling in German to never disrespect me.

“ _We’ll walk you to your station Ms. Weber.”_ One soldier told me. I nodded to him and got moving with them, my heart pounding. I had to get my info to him without being caught. I had to.

I saw soldiers taking Bucky to a private room before seeing Zola and Schmidt go in as well. I sipped my tea from the doorway to the communications room, keeping an ear out on what was happening while taking my break. I paused mid-sip as I heard him screaming out. I swallowed hard and looked down in my tea, shaking a little at the sound.

I looked up as I saw them leaving but Bucky wasn’t with them. I set down my tea on the table inside the communications room and dismissed myself to the bathroom before I headed to where Bucky still was. I slipped inside and looked at him on the table. I shut the door behind me before I slowly came over to him and pushed back his hair gently, seeing he was dazed.

I looked over and saw a needle and an empty vial next to it. I stroked his cheek gently.

“ _You idiot… had to speak up didn’t you?_ ” I whispered out in Russian as I tried to get him to focus on me. “ _What did they do?”_ I asked quietly when his eyes focused on me.

“ _Little flower_ is upset.” He muttered out. “They put this red stuff in my arm…” he whispered out. I nodded slowly and stroked his cheek gently. “ _Little flower are you ok?”_ He whispered up to me. I sighed and put my forehead to his, closing my eyes.

“ _I’m ok. Don’t do that again._ ” I whispered out, gently pecking his lips. “ _You could have blown my cover._ ”

“ _Sorry…_ I just thought you were dead.” He explained. I looked into his eyes before I pulled out my scribbled note and tucked it into the interior pocket of his jacket. He looked at me perplexed.

“ _Take this to the allies. It’s important, don’t lose it._ ” I told him firmly. He nodded slowly.

“How do you expect me to do that…?”

“ _I know you’re going to get out… I just feel it in my gut._ ” I whispered to him. He nodded and breathed me in. “ _Just… be safe.”_ I whispered out, rubbing my nose to his before I heard a door open down the hall. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “ _I have to go._ ” I whispered before I kissed him again.

He returned it weakly before I pulled away and quickly moved out of the room unseen and went to the bathroom. I fixed my makeup and recentered myself. I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. I slowly came out of the bathroom and paused in the hall at seeing Captain America standing in front of me. I didn’t know how to respond honestly but I very carefully pointed to the door where Bucky was. He looked at me perplexed before going inside. I quickly made my way to find Zola and Schmidt. I found them and swallowed hard.

“There’s an intruder.” I told them, my heart pounding. Schmidt chuckled.

“Come little one, we’ll get out in time. Your room is on the way, grab your things.” He told me as I saw the self destruct timer counting down. I nodded and moved with them, grabbing my bag as we moved past my door. I swallowed hard as we got onto the catwalk as things started to explode.

I startled in shock at it and watched the fire rage before we stopped in our tracks. I stood with Zola before looking with them across the way. Bucky was staring at me, need in his eyes. I touched over my heart, where the note was in his jacket and he barely nodded. I swallowed hard and looked down at the fire.

“Captain America, so exciting!” Schmidt chuckled out to him. “I am a great fan of your films!” He walked over to the bridge and I swallowed hard as I watched Bucky. “So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all.” I swallowed hard as I stayed by Zola. “Not exactly an improvement but still, impressive.”

I startled when Captain America punched him square in the jaw and Schmidt stumbled back a bit. I looked at Bucky again and he could see the panic in my eyes. ”You’ve got no idea.” Captain America stated simply. I looked at Schmidt and saw his face was a little off.

“Haven’t I?” He spat before punching his shield then kicking him away from the bridge meeting point. He moved forward to attack him some more before Captain America kicked him back hard. Zola quickly moved and pulled the lever to separate the bridge and it started moving backward. “No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!” He yelled back at him. I watched as he started pulling off his skin, revealing a crimson form underneath. I swallowed hard and looked at Zola. He was calm as he watched his boss. “You are deluded captain.” I held onto my bag tighter. “You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind.”

I watched him throw his face into the fire below. I spared a second glance to Bucky again and swallowed hard. He breathed out shakily as he looked at me in return. I mouthed a small ‘I love you’ to him before moving with them to the elevator.

“Unlike you, I embrace it proudly.” Schmidt chuckled out. “Without fear!”

“Then how come you’re running?” Captain America called out to him. I looked at Zola before the doors to the elevator shut.

“Sir? Are we going to the roof?” Zola asked. Schmidt just nodded in acknowledgment before the doors opened again. “What about me? Where will I sit?”

“Not a scratch Doctor, not a scratch. On either of them.” Schmidt muttered out as he handed over his keys before moving out to the craft. The doors shut again and we went down to the garage. I followed Zola to the car and got in with him before he pulled off. I looked back at the facility as it went up in flames.

* * *

**_“Here, Steve. Dessa wanted me to pass this on.” Bucky said as they moved into the bunker._ **

**_“Dessa?” Steve asked confused._ **

**_“Yea… long story.” Bucky chuckled. “She was the girl with that nazi freak.” He sighed._ **

**_“Oh.” Steve blinked before looking at the letter. He looked at it perplexed. “It’s in… Russian?” He asked confused._ **

**_“She is Russian, Yea.” He chuckled as they headed inside. “I’ll tell you about her after you get this to the right people.” Steve nodded before heading over to the planning table and handed off the letter to someone to translate._ **

**_***_ **

**_Bucky sat at the bar, sipping on some scotch and waiting for Steve to finish talking to the team in the next room. He looked up as Steve came over and sat next to him._ **

**_“So… you were gonna tell me about this girl?” Steve smiled at him. Bucky chuckled._ **

**_“Yea… Dessa Trovsky.” He smiled into his drink. Steve smiled back. “She’s a Russian spy, met her back at the Convention the day before I shipped out.” He explained. “She shipped out with us the next day.”_ **

**_“And how is it you two have gotten that look in your eye already?” Steve chuckled. “Seen it plenty of times before with other girls.”_ **

**_“She’s… different.” Bucky sighed. “On the ride out to London, she taught me some Russian. We got close.” He explained. “We had dinner before we shipped out, she told me how she got into being a spy.”_ **

**_“Yea?” Steve chuckled._ **

**_“Steve… she was in a concentration camp.” He told him, looking at him. “She’s Jewish.” Steve paused at that._ **

**_“How did she get out?”_ **

**_“That’s the confusing part, she says this guy named Loki showed up, killed the guards when she was being walked to a gas chamber and then let everyone go and took her to find this thing called the tesseract.” He chuckled. “The way she said it… I believed her.” Steve blinked in shock._ **

**_“Wow… that’s one hell of a tale.” Steve nodded._ **

**_“This guy trained her to be a spy and codebreaker, he only asked in return, the tesseract. Once she got it to him, her debt to him was paid.” Bucky told him. “And she’s a spy because she knows Hydra, has it.” He looked at him. Steve looked at him perplexed. He took his shot and grimaced at the burn in his throat._ **

**_“He’s telling the truth if that’s any consolation.” Peggy smiled as she came over to them. Bucky looked at her then to Steve curiously. “She coordinates through my division, she was supposed to ship out with us after the experiment with Dr. Erskine was complete.”_ **

**_“Wait she went off book and left early?” Steve asked. Peggy nodded._ **

**_“She has a talent for finding leads.” She explained. “Based off the note she gave you Sergeant Barnes, it appears she’s made quite the discovery.”_ **

**_“Really?” Bucky asked softly. Peggy nodded._ **

**_“She is being groomed by Commander Schmidt.” Peggy explained. “Her early arrival to his facility allowed her to jump the ladder in her infiltration. What would have taken months was done in a simple day.” She looked back at the commandos and smiled. “She’d be a great addition to your team honestly, she’d drink them all under the table.” She sighed._ **

**_“Seen that happen.” Bucky chuckled. Steve chuckled as well._ **

**_“Her information is helping Stark identify the weaponry, and were still deciphering the coordinates she gave us for the main Hydra location.” Peggy sighed. “She heavily encrypted them so no German conspirator could find it.”_ **

**_“I need to tell her I love her next time I see her. She’s impressive.” Bucky chuckled. Steve looked at him shocked. “Only fair seeing as she said it first when she left with Red Skull.”_ **

**_“Wow.” Peggy blinked. “She’s never become attached before.” She shook her head. “Stark has some equipment he’d like you to try. Tomorrow morning?”_ **

**_“Yes, ma’am.” Steve nodded and smiled._ **

* * *

I hummed softly as I tinkered next to Zola, helping him with his work. He needed an extra set of hands and he trusted mine because Schmidt trusted me. I looked up at the window of the train and sighed softly. This was a horrible place for a spy to be. I couldn’t relay information and with the cramped area, I could barely find alone time. I sighed and got up, stretching as I walked around a little stiff.

Please get me out of this hell hole, I was so far away from the tesseract now that I stood no chance of getting it. Schmidt was paranoid beyond belief now and he was now going directly against the fuhrer.

I looked over at the camera system and froze at seeing Steve and Bucky walking through the storage cars. “Dr. Zola…?” I asked softly. He looked at me before following my gaze to the camera. He moved over quickly and grabbed the radio, sending out a message to soldiers on the train. I startled as the fighting began and he spat orders at them.

I watched the monitors in horror as they fought before I jumped when Bucky flew out the side of the train. My heart was racing as I watched him dangle there as Steve tried to get to him before he fell. I held back the sob that threatened to expose me as Steve failed. I could feel my heartbreaking at the sight of him being gone.

I shrieked as the glass above us shattered and a man jumped in and held his gun on us. I swallowed hard as the trained slowed to a stop and we were arrested. I looked at Steve for a moment as Zola was put in one transport and I was put in another.

The instant the doors shut Peggy was popping out of hiding and came over to unbind me. I let the sob escape now that I was in friendlier company. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I sobbed into her side, my entire being aching and feeling Bucky’s death now. She kept holding onto me as we moved off to a safe facility.

I watched from a window in the truck as Zola was taken into the cells and out of sight before I was let out. I immediately moved to Steve and hugged him tightly, knowing he was aching just the same as me. He hugged me back and rubbed my back gently as I cried into him.

We stayed like that for a while as he held me. I nuzzled him gently until my sobs subsided. “I’m guessing… you’re Dessa…?” He asked softly. I choked on a sob again as I nodded. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save him.” He sighed out, his voice cracking. I sniffed and nodded as I pulled back.

“We’ve given you a cover to get back to Schmidt. I know you’re very hurt right now, but we need you back inside.” Peggy said as she came over. I looked at her and breathed in. “You need to go Dessa.” She told me.

I nodded and swallowed hard. I pulled on my jacket that had been on the train before I took a bike and started it up. I looked over at them.

“Steve… just so you know… I loved him.” I smiled at him as I teared up. He nodded slowly.

“So did I.” He sighed out. I nodded and sniffed as I put on a helmet and looked out at the blinding snow. “See you soon.” He told me. I nodded and took a deep breath before I rode off quickly, heading for the secret base we were originally heading for.

I pulled into the hanger and looked up at all the hydra agents gathering. I moved quickly to the plane and got there just in time for Schmidt to arrive.

“Ahh, I was wondering when you’d arrive.” He chuckled at me. “When I got word my little code breaker escaped the allies, I waited for you.” He told me.

“The storm slowed me.” I told him. He nodded and came over and rubbed over my cold bitten cheeks that were flushed red.

“Do not fret. We will get you nice and warm before tomorrow.” He nodded at me. I nodded and he gestured me over to the men standing nearby. I stood with them and watched him as he gave his salute to his men. I was still a little out of breath as everyone began chanting “hail hydra”. He turned and looked at me. “And you, my dear?”

“I can barely raise my voice above a whisper, I apologize sir.” I told him. “Hail Hydra.” I bowed to him. He chuckled at me and came over, gently stroking my head.

“It’s alright little one.” He chuckled at me. “Soon the world shall be ours, and this war shall end in our victory.” I looked up at him and swallowed hard, nodding. He gently stroked my head as he watched his soldiers.

I swallowed hard as I saw Steve get pulled inside the base. I stayed behind the desk and watched the conversation take place before Schmidt started attacking him.

I turned as I heard a noise and I ran over to Schmidt, moving with him down the hall and to the plane with him. I hid behind him when the assault team hit. I kept running with him, terrified. I got on the plane with him and got in a chair, strapping in. I watched him as he started the plane.

I looked back to the tesseract in its chamber and took a deep breath. I looked back at him as he was occupied. I slowly moved out of his field of vision and moved for it, my heart racing. I tripped a little as we were hit from behind and I looked up at him, still out of his field of vision before I shrieked at being grabbed around my throat and held with a gun to my head.

“I knew you’d be useful in the end.” He chuckled as Steve looked at us. I hadn’t even seen him enter the room. “Didn’t peg you as a traitor though.”

“Well, that’s the point.” I spat in my thick Russian accent as I threw my head back and made him let go of me. I ran for the tesseract and slid on the ground to avoid being shot.

“Who are you really little one?” He chuckled.

“Dessa Trovsky.” I spat as I kept hidden as Steve tried to take him down. “A survivor of the concentration camps.” I hissed out as I looked at the console, trying to get it to open.

“What? How!” He barked.

I glanced out around to him and smirked. “Loki.” I pointed out before I pulled on a cable.

“No!” He screamed as he ran for me and to save the tesseract which had fallen out of its slot. “You have met the gods yet you betray their will?”

“They have no will, and they’re not gods.” I spat as I kicked the gun out of his hand. “They’re from a different world. And he wants his toy back.” I spat before I saw him starting to get taken by the tesseract. When it fell to the floor I quickly grabbed it, acting before thinking.

“Dessa no!” Steve screamed at me before I felt the explosion happened to me. I screamed out at the strange burning and ripping feeling I got from it.

I gasped in as I felt cold around me. I looked around at the million stars around be before I screamed again, the tearing happening again before I crash-landed into some grass hard, rolling across it until I hit a rock and I was knocked out instantly.


	3. Mission

I woke up screaming as I felt a sting on my arm. I looked around in panic at the people around me giving me medical treatment. I was still terrified and confused and panicked. None of the instruments around me were familiar.

“Breathe my friend, breathe.” A woman said in a thick accent I didn’t recognize. I looked to the sound and blinked in confusion. She had a gentle smile on her face. I don’t think I’d ever seen anyone as dark as her before.

“ _Where am I?”_ I squeaked out, automatically defaulting to Russian. I heard a quiet voice translate for me and I looked around confused.

“You’re in Wakanda.” She told me gently. “You crash-landed here.” She told me. I shrieked at the burning feeling in my arm and pulled my arm away, shaking as I rolled off the table and backed away, scared and confused. I looked at my arm and realized now why it was burning. It was burned heavily and my skin was vivid red. I looked around before quickly grabbing a tool and held up defensively.

“What did you do to me?!” I screamed out. She looked at me curiously.

“You speak English too?” She asked softly. I nodded, my heart racing in fear.

“Who are you, people?” I barked out. She looked at me.

“I am Shuri… we found you within our country limits, in one of our fields. We brought you here for medical treatment.” She told me gently. I swallowed hard and stared at her, my heart racing.

“Where is Wakanda? I have no memory of this place, I’ve been all over the world.” I spat. She blinked at that.

“We are on the continent of Africa.” She told me as she slowly approached me with her hands raised. “Where were you before you woke?” She asked softly. I blinked and tried to remember that, my mind a jumbled mess.

“The stars…” I whimpered out as I cupped my head. “Switzerland…” I whispered out.

“Really?” She blinked in shock. “What do you mean by the stars?”

“I… I touched the tesseract… it sent me there before it sent me away again.” I whimpered out, my head throbbing. I immediately snapped out of it and remembered what had just happened. “Steve! Where’s Steve!?” I looked around worried.

“Who?” She asked softly. “You were found alone.” She told me.

“Steve Rogers! Captain America.” I told her. She paused at that and stared.

“You were with Captain America… in Switzerland?” She asked confused. I nodded.

“He came to stop Hydra from destroying the world.” I explained. “I was a spy within Hydra…” I blinked in confusion.

“Captain America… Hydra… Switzerland…? You mean during World War Two?” She asked softly. I looked at her like she was insane.

“Of course during the war, when else would I have done it?” I gasped at her. She looked at me and her face changed to sadness. “What…?” I asked confused.

“The war has been over for a very long time.” She told me. I stared at her confused. “It’s 2014.” She told me. I froze at that. No that couldn’t be right. I was still me, I was still normal. Badly hurt but normal. “This is incredible, May I take some readings on you?” She asked softly. I looked at her skeptically and she sighed. “Let me patch you up and we can talk alright?” She said softly. I swallowed hard. “I am a friend, My nation is allies with the Allied Nations.” She told me. I nodded slowly and put down my weapon of choice before I slowly came over and sat down on the table for her. “A lot has changed since you last were awake.” She told me. I swallowed hard. “You said you touched the tesseract?” I nodded slowly as she started working on my arm again. “And it sent you to the stars?”

“Yes.” I sighed out. “Then sent me crashing into some field… only seconds later.” I whispered out. She nodded.

“So the war was only a few minutes before you hit your head?” She asked softly. I nodded. “Wow. I knew the tesseract could move space, but I didn’t know it could move you through time.”

I looked at her perplexed. “You know about the tesseract?” I asked confused.

“Yea. Everyone does. Two years ago Loki came through and tried to take over the planet.” She explained. I paused at that and stared off.

“Loki…? You’re sure…?” I asked quietly.

“Yup.” She reached over and typed on something before she pulled up something. I startled at the video on the screen and watched it, completely taken off guard before I saw Steve and Loki in the same room.

“Steve…” I whispered out. She looked at me curiously.

“So you know the Cap personally then?” She smiled at me as she went back to work on my arm.

“Sorta… only from stories, Bucky told me.” I told her.

“Oh, and who’s Bucky?” She chuckled at me. I swallowed hard and looked down.

“I don’t know what we were… but I loved him.” I whispered out. “I watched him die in the war.” I told her.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She sighed. I nodded slowly.

“When… when did the war end…?” I asked quietly.

“1945?” She told me. I sighed in relief.

“So we ended it.” I whispered out. She chuckled at me.

“Sure.” She nodded.

“Who won…?” I whispered out.

“Allies of course.” She chuckled. I felt absolute relief at hearing that. I looked at my arm and blinked in confusion at it no longer being red and burning.

“How…?” I asked confused. She giggled as she kept working.

“Wakandan technology. Impressive isn’t it?” She asked softly. I nodded slowly and stared at it. She smiled at me. “Your heart rates decreased, good.” She glanced behind me before returning to work. I looked back to where she had been looking and blinked at the image. I reached for it and my hand went through.

“Whoa…” I whispered out. She giggled at me.

“Holograms.” She informed me. “Screens but they’re not physical.” She told me.

“Loki’s people had something like this.” I told her. She paused at that.

“Loki? You knew Loki?” She asked shocked. I nodded slowly. “How?” She asked again.

“He trained me. Saved me from my death.” I told her as I kept playing with the screen, perplexed by it.

“Are we talking about the same Loki?” She asked confused. I looked back at her just as confused. “The Loki I know tried to dictate the earth and nearly destroyed New York.”

“Loki is a little… chaotic.” I shrugged. “But he’s no warlord.”

“Tell that you New York.” She sighed. I narrowed my eyes at her. “Just sayin.”

“He saved me so I could bring him the tesseract, so he could prove to his father he’s worthy of praise.” I explained.

“Your Loki seems much nicer.” She laughed.

“He is nice, on occasion.” I shrugged. I stared at the screen, confused. “This color must be wrong.” I told her as I swiped at the screen trying to make it stop. “Loki’s eyes are the wrong color.”

“The wrong color?” She blinked in confusion as she looked at it, making it stop for me. I nodded. “What color are they usually?”

“Green, like mine.” I told her. She looked at me then to the screen.

“The monitor doesn’t lie.” She told me. I looked at it confused. “You have a lot to catch up on.” She sighed at me. I nodded and breathed in, looking down. “Then let’s get started.” She smiled at me. I looked at her before nodding.

I blocked a hit coming for me before I spun and hit my spar partner upside the head with my foot, keeping my defenses up as I stood ready for the next attack.

I’d been here in Wakanda for a few weeks now recovering and catching up on everything I missed. I was sparring to recover my muscles after I had been healed. It was a good thing I was a quick learner because their tech came second nature to me after they started showing me how to use it.

“You’re getting better.” T'chala chuckled at me as he came over and dismissed my spar partner. I looked at him as I relaxed and put my hands down. “What do you say about getting out of here and working again?” He asked softly.

“Doing what?” I asked softly as I walked with him, grabbing my bottle of water and sipping on it. He chuckled as he led me to Shuri’s lab.

“A mission for Wakanda.” He told me. I raised a brow at that. “You’ve told us you were a spy during the war.” He told me. I nodded as I pushed back my hair gently. “We’ve been noticing some agents of an organization known as SHIELD had been getting close to our borders.”

“I used to work with SHIELD.” I pointed out.

“Exactly.” He chuckled at me. “We’ve noticed they have an increased interest in vibranium.”

“The Metal your country sits on. That Captain America’s shield is made from.” I nodded as I followed his thoughts. He nodded and tapped on a screen and showed me the men on the outskirts, trying to find a way into Wakanda. “Why are they interested in it now?” I asked curiously.

“Exactly my question as well.” He told me. I nodded and sipped my water. “They’ve tried obtaining it from the arms dealers who steal from us, with no luck and I found it odd that an organization like their's would work with criminals.”

“Yea that doesn’t sound right.” I sighed. He nodded. “So you want me to sneak into Shield and find out why they aren’t just coming to your father to ask for vibranium to research?”

“Correct.” He nodded. I breathed in and relaxed, nodding as I looked at the men in black walking around the borders.

“I can do that.” I nodded as I watched the screen.

“Their headquarters is in DC, Shuri will fly you out.” He told me. I nodded and stretched. “How’s your arm?” I looked at it and breathed in.

“Better, I’m not randomly numb in it anymore.” I smiled. He nodded and walked me to a table. I looked down at all the gadgets and smiled at them. I picked what I’d need and nodded at them as I headed to my room to get changed. I hummed softly as I grabbed a snack and a quick shower before I headed up to the flight deck.

“Took your time.” Shuri smiled at me as she walked on the plane with me.

“I’d rather smell like a desert flower than a sweaty mess meeting with Shield.” I giggled as I took my seat and strapped in, starting up the plane.

“Fair enough.” She laughed as she got in the pilot’s seat and started taking us away. I giggled as I read over files as she flew us to DC. It didn’t take too long with the tech they possessed and I was dropped off on the roof being greeted by agents.

“Thanks for the landing strip.” I called to them as I waved off Shuri. “And a warm reception.” I smirked as I walked to them.

“And what do we owe the pleasure?” A dark man chuckled. I came over to him and smirked.

“Why’s Shield working with illegal arms dealers?” I questioned back as I came over and stood in front of him.

“Who’s asking?” He raised a brow at me.

“Dessa Trovsky.” I smirked. “Working in collaboration with Wakanda.” I crossed my arms.

“I think there’s someone who would like to say hi to you.” He chuckled at me. “Nick Fury. Shield Director.” He offered his hand to me. I took it and shook it gently. “You’ve been gone for a while agent.”

“For me, it’s only been a few weeks.” I explained as I moved with him into the building. “I’m guessing you're talking about Steve, he here?” I asked simply as I pressed the button for the elevator.

“You’re taking this rather calmly for only a few weeks in your future.” He sighed at me as he stood next to me. I looked at him and smirked.

“Had a good team to help me get better.” I told him before stepping into the elevator with him alone, the doors shutting behind us. “Spy to spy, what happened to Hydra?” I asked softly as I leaned to the wall.

“I’ve heard things… rumors.” He shrugged as he started taking us down to his office. “We can discuss it where it’s secure.” He told me. I nodded and relaxed before getting out with him. He pressed a button on his desk, shades dropping before we were given an all-clear by his computer system. “Hydra has been sneaking into Shield for decades. I’ve done my best during my run to minimize how much they have access to.” He told me. I nodded slowly as I paced slowly. “Thought they were harmless in recent years without a head.” He breathed in. I nodded and looked at him. “If they’re looking for vibranium that is a problem.”

“So you believe Hydra is responsible for my problem in Wakanda?” I asked softly. He nodded at me. I nodded slowly.

“I had no idea of this mission you’re talking about with the illegal weapons dealers.” He told me. I looked up at him. “Take them out for me and I’ll compensate you for your troubles.” He nodded.

“On top of what Wakanda is giving me for doing it?” I smirked. He chuckled and nodded.

“Hydra should not be in my Shield.” He told me. I nodded at him. “Welcome home agent.” He smirked at me. I nodded and he removed the secured room protocols. I looked over at a knock on the door before Steve was let in. He froze at seeing me.

“Dessa…?” He asked shocked. I smiled at him.

“Hi Steve, probably been a long time since you last saw me.” I smiled as I came over and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and held me close. “It’s only been a few weeks for me.” I sighed out. I slowly pulled back and looked up at him. “You look well.”

“You too.” He breathed out with a smile. I looked back at Fury.

“I’ll leave you to it, I’ll get right on what I need to do.” I told him. Steve looked between us perplexed.

“I’ve reinstated your clearance levels.” He told me. I nodded and stepped into the elevator and hit the button to go to the lobby.

“Thanks Nick.” I sighed softly with a smile. “See you around Steve.” I called to him as the doors shut.

I got into the control room with ease and moved over to a console, sitting down. I hummed softly as I got into the system and started going through old files, using my clearance to access them.

I read through my file to see what they’d declared of me after I went missing. It was all a lot of technical jargon about how I’d gone MIA and that they couldn't classify me as KIA due to me being a top spy for Shield. I slipped into the files on Hydra and saw that they cut off just a few years after the war. I stared at it perplexed at the abrupt end. That confirmed that Hydra went underground.

I got up and exited out of the system before I headed to the garage, hot-wiring a bike before I headed off. That should have caught their attention if they were in the system. I smirked as I moved, breathing in shakily.

I weaved through the streets before I glanced back and saw I was being tailed. There it is. That’s what I’m looking for. I was smart, I knew how to go about this. The only problem was… I couldn’t hide in Hydra. They knew I was a spy if they’d hijacked Shield. I wasn’t sure how I was going to swing this at this point but I was gonna try regardless.

I made a quick turn before slamming on the brakes at a car blocking my path. I looked back and saw myself get blocked in. I breathed in shakily and revved my engine before a man stepped out of the car in front of me and held up a gun to me.

“This better work Shuri or we’re both dead.” I muttered out as I pressed on the ring I’d taken, a shield coming up around me the instant he started shooting at me. I sighed in relief before I slammed on the gas, heading straight for him.

His aim changed from me to the bike and I jumped off as he shot it to a stop. I launched at him and rolled on the ground to stop myself without hurting myself. I looked up at him and his aim stuttered. He could very well shoot me right now but he wasn’t, it’s like something stopped him.

“ _Little flower…”_ He breathed out. I froze at that before standing up straight and looked at him.

“Bucky…?” I squeaked out before I was hit in the back with a taser. I crumpled to the ground and passed out.


	4. Reconnected

I grumbled awake and found I was strapped in a chair and gagged. I blinked into the brightness of the room and looked around, the world spinning. I looked over and saw an empty chair with metal devices all around it. I looked around confused at where I was.

“So you’re finally awake.” A man chuckled as he came around and looked at me. I looked up at him perplexed and still aching. “Ya know, we thought you were dead.” I breathed in deeply and looked around before I saw that man who refused to shoot me being led to the chair in front of me. “And having our weapon refusing to hurt you, even so much as lashing out at those who threatened it… now that’s an interesting development…” he sighed. “Until we reviewed the Howling Commandos documentary interview sections.” He sighed before pressing play on a video monitor that was now in front of me.

“ **Yea we didn’t even realize there was a spy within Hydra, let alone that it was her.** ” Dugan chuckled to the camera. “ **We knew he was sweet on her though. When she was called off to France by her CO’s, they shared a kiss on deck. We later found out she’d taught him Russian and he called her his little flower. Absolutely one of the sweetest moments I saw during the war.** ” He paused the video and looked at me.

“What a coincidence you arrive back here and run right into him.” He sighed. “And that no matter all the programming that was put into perfecting him… little flower, will always stay in his mind.” I looked over to the man in the chair as he was unmasked and I saw Bucky’s face but he was in an absolute daze. I started to tear up immediately at the sight of him. “Oh, that’s right… your transition to modern times was instantaneous… so his death is still fresh in your mind.” He chuckled at me. “Wonder how you’d feel about this then?” He muttered out. I looked over to Bucky in the chair as they put something in his mouth before lowering the device over his head.

I screamed from behind my gag as they sent electricity through him. I stared on in fear and shock. I started shaking as I watched him wince before it stopped and he stared out again. I thrashed in my bindings, trying to get out and to him. He looked over to me and the look in his eyes was so distant…

“Do you know this woman?” The man next to me asked.

“ _Little flower._ ” He muttered out. I stared at him as he said it.

“You’re just as deeply ingrained in him as the programming. That’s fascinating.” He chuckled. “Seems we can’t rid of you after all.” He sighed and moved away from me and to Bucky. I watched Bucky carefully and breathed in as he got up and came over to me slowly. I looked up at him, my heart racing in fear. He gently reached out and touched my cheek with his metal hand. My heart raced as he stared down at me.

“ _My little flower doesn’t look a day older._ ” He whispered out. My heart skipped a beat at that. His Russian was impressive and beautiful.

“How much do you remember of our little spy?” The older man asked.

“ _She has a birthmark on her left hip bone… and scars on her back from being tortured._ ” I stared up at him as he said that. He remembered me… he really remembered me, even if he didn’t look like he was behind those eyes. I swallowed hard and he pulled out the gag from my mouth gently.

“Bucky…” I whispered out.

“Who’s Bucky…?” He whispered back as his thumb gently moved over my lower lip. He was absolutely fascinated by me. I breathed in and kissed his thumb gently. He sighed out at me and the agents in the room watched us.

“Would you kill for her?” The man asked. Bucky looked at him and nodded. “Would you die to ensure her safety?” I whimpered as I felt a blade put to my throat. I swallowed hard and looked up at him, fear in my eyes. His metal arm wrapped around the man’s throat and he tilted his head at him, glaring. The knife moved away and he let go. “Fascinating.”

“You’re Hydra…” I whispered out, looking at the man.

“Wouldn’t be your first time.” He muttered out as he left Bucky alone with me, the agents leaving as well. Bucky knelt in front of me and looked into my eyes as he gently stroked my cheek.

“ _I will protect you to my last breath. Always.”_ He whispered. My heart skipped another beat. “ _My little flower._ ” He stood up and quickly left after them. I watched in shock and whimpered out in fear as I thrashed in my bindings. I screamed out in anger and frustration as I pulled on my bindings.

I was breathing hard as I looked around, my heart pounding. I looked at my bindings and started twisting my wrist, whimpering as I pulled it just barely through the restraints. I undid my other bindings and got up, moving to the door. I pulled on it and it didn’t budge. “Fuck.” I muttered out. I looked around before noticing my gadgets were still with me. I took off the bracelet and flicked it open, burning through the bolts on the door before I pulled it open. I ran out and snapped the bracelet back in place.

I fought my way out past Hydra agents blocking me, pretty happy I chose to train with Wakanda. I made it to the street and bolted, terrified. I ran until I couldn’t anymore and I collapsed in front of the VA. I looked up and saw a man looking at me curiously. “Help.” I breathed out shakily. He nodded and picked me up, carrying me to his car. I held onto him and looked around to make sure we weren’t being followed. He got me back to his house and I collapsed on his couch, my heart racing.

“Who are you? What’s wrong?” He asked as he shut the blinds.

“Dessa. Hydra.” I managed to get out as I sat there. I looked at my raw wrist. “Ow.” I muttered. He nodded at me and sat with me before there was a knock of the door. I pulled out my weapon and aimed at the door as a precaution as he went over to get it. I instantly felt relief when I saw Steve.

“Dessa…? How did you get here?” Steve asked as they were let inside. I breathed shakily.

“Ran.” I managed out. “VA.” I whispered as I closed my eyes.

“Oh, so you know the crazy Russian girl. Good. Glad I didn’t let a psychopath into my house.”

“Hydra is Shield.” I panted out as I looked at Steve. He nodded slowly and brushed back my hair gently. “I… the soldier.” I started to tear up.

“He killed Fury, I know.” He sighed out. I looked at him confused.

“No. Bucky.” I breathed out. “He called me little flower…” I whispered out, getting dizzy now as the adrenaline was leaving me.

“Get some rest Dessa…” Steve sighed. I nodded slowly and fell asleep on the couch, absolutely exhausted.

I rolled to my side and blinked no longer being on the couch. I looked around and saw I was in a car and we were on the freeway. I looked over and saw a man staring at me confused and scared. I looked back to who I had curled to and saw it was the redhead who was with Steve. I leaned off of her and yawned.

“ _Sorry._ ” I muttered out.

“ _No don’t worry about it, you needed the sleep._ ” She replied. I blinked and looked at her, confused that she spoke Russian.

“Did I die?” I muttered out. Steve chuckled from the front seat.

“You’re alive. Dessa this is Natasha, she is a Shield agent, works mostly in espionage.” He explained. I nodded and looked at her. “She is also… Russian.” He chuckled.

“You have a knack for finding Russians, you know that right?” I yawned at him. He chuckled at me.

“Hydra doesn’t like loose ends! It’s not safe for me to be here!” The man next to me yelled out. I elbowed him and glared in my fog.

“Shut up.” I sighed out.

“How did she get out of Hydra’s custody?” He asked concerned. I stared at him before the car jolted and he was yanked from the car and thrown across the freeway. Natasha scrambled to the front and I stared at the metal arm shocked.

“Dessa you should get down!” Natasha yelled before he looked in on me and chose to refocus on the front.

“ _Duck, little flower.”_ He told me. I nodded slowly and climbed down to the floor of the car and braced myself as he went after them.

“Wait, why is he protecting you?” Natasha asked worriedly. I shrugged at her and kept braced before the man I ran to slammed on the emergency brake and threw him off me.

I kept hidden and braced as things happened way too fast before I was pulled from the car by his arm and he jumped away with me as the car crashed. I held onto him out of habit and looked up at him in shock.

The truck we were on slowed him a stop and he set me on my feet in the road. I watched him move to go fight and I looked around perplexed as to what to do now. I pushed back my hair and that adrenaline was pumping in me again. I squeaked as a handcuff slapped around one of my wrists and I was dragged back to the truck and cuffed to it.

“Bucky!” I screamed out as I pulled on the cuff but only ended up hurting myself. He glanced back at me before he jumped down to the underpass. I looked at the cuff and my adrenaline was making me ignore my tools and opting for pulling which was doing nothing good.

My panic only got worse as the gunfire only got louder. I kept pulling on the cuff before I eventually felt liquid running over my wrist. I looked back and saw I was now bleeding. “Bucky!” I screamed out again, starting to cry.

I looked around as agents surrounded me and I was taken from being cuffed to the truck and I was taken down to the group transit. I looked at Steve and he noticed my wrist was bleeding. I was still in panic mode before I was put in a van with Bucky. I looked at him and he looked at my wrist as we got moving. He stared at it, his eyes filled with rage.

Another agent started to wrap my wrist in gauze and he immediately wrapped his hand around their throat. I gently reached out and cupped his wrist and he let go. He looked at me before he got to wrapping the bandage around my wrist himself. I watched him and started to cry. I gently cupped his cheek, shaking.

“ _Little flower…”_ he whispered out as his eyes closed.

“Dessa.” I whispered to him. His eyes met mine at that. “My name is Dessa.” I whispered out. He looked into my eyes and I saw some recognition behind them. I put my forehead to his and closed my eyes.

“Dessa…” he whispered back. “You’re Jewish…” he whispered out. I smiled and nodded. “You lost your parents to the war… in the camps.” He whispered out. I let out a shaky breath.

“You remember.” I whispered out. He breathed me in.

“You were on the train… with Zola.” He whispered out. I nodded slowly and a tear fell. “You… you saw…” he whispered out. I nodded.

“I watched you fall… yes.” I whimpered out. He nodded and gently pulled me closer by my waist before the car stopped. The door opened and I heard someone grumbling in frustration.

“ _Never again, little flower.”_ He whispered into my hair as he held me to him. I opened my eyes and looked into his, swallowing hard. His eyes were focused on the person at the door as one of his arms was around my waist and the other was holding my wrist above my heart to slow the bleeding. He gently picked me up and carried me into the building, following the agents guiding us.

I nuzzled him gently as we walked into what appeared as a bank vault. I was gently set aside and he glared at a person before I was given medical treatment. He moved to the chair and got patched up on his metal arm. I watched him carefully as he stared off.

“What did you do to him…?” I finally got out. The man from before came in and chuckled at me.

“Made him into a weapon.” He told me. “Seems you’ve started to break his programming. What a shame.” He sighed as he moved over to Bucky. “Mission Report.”

“The man on the bridge.”

“You met him on an assignment a week ago.” He told him.

“No… I know him.” Bucky stated simply and looked at me. I breathed in and watched him.

“You do… his name is Steve.” I blurted out. “He’s been your best friend since you were a kid.” I told him before someone gagged me. I growled and he lunged to stop them but was cuffed to his chair.

“You really are a nuisance.” The man sighed at me.

“He’s been out of cryo too long.” A scientist told him.

“Then wipe him and start over.” The man said before leaving. I looked at Bucky as a tear fell. He was strapped in again and a bite guard was put in his mouth. I watched on in horror as they shocked his mind again. I couldn’t look away, it hurt too much.

“Kill her.” The man whispered to one of his agents. “While he’s strapped in.” I stared at Bucky in fear, tears pouring down my face.

I swallowed hard as I was dragged out to the flight deck and I was dropped on my knees. I let my tears fall as I felt myself giving up. I stared off at the horizon and my chest aches. Bucky was sent off to take care of something and I hadn’t seen him since his wipe. I was dragged out here to be publicly executed in front of Hydra’s men. To serve as nothing but a lesson that no spy shall ever take them down.

I dropped my head as I cried, feeling so much pain in my body. It felt like that day all over again.

* * *

 _“_ —in line! _” The soldier barked in German at us. I was crowded into the middle of a group of women, all frail and skin and bones like myself. I was shivering from the malnutrition and the cold breeze running through the camp. We were being marched to the gas chambers._

_I was scared. I couldn’t breath. I wanted to run away but I couldn’t. I was too weak. My entire body was screaming for some relief. The prisoners garbs we were wearing with our stars did nothing to keep the wind out._

_I heard shrieks off to my side and I saw a girl running and her mother yelling at her to come back in Yiddish before the girl was shot in the back. The woman broke out in screams and cries of pain at watching her daughter die._

_The guards dragged her off and knelt her down as we all stood and watched in horror as she screamed in agony before a soldier put a gun to her head and ended her screams. The silence that came after was deafening._

_“_ Continue on! _” The soldier yelled at us and we returned to moving to the chamber. We were all silent as we trudged through the freezing mud. I looked up and stopped in my tracks when I saw a man walking towards us who didn’t look like the other soldiers._

_I shrieked as he shot and killed the soldiers guiding us to the chamber. The women around me dispersed and ran away from him but I just stood there staring at him in shock. It didn’t make sense. Why would a soldier turn on his own? He walked over to me and looked at me with a smirk._

_“My my, either a very brave girl or one paralyzed by fear, what is it?” He chuckled out in the most beautiful English accent I’d ever heard._

_“You’re not German…” I whispered out. He laughed._

_“I’m not even from Earth.” He chuckled. I stared at him at that. “Look at what these men did to you.” He sighed as he gently pulled at my shirt. “This won’t do. We will need to bring you back to full health if your to do what I ask.”_

_“Do what you ask…?” I whispered out in fear._

_“I want you to recover something your Germans stole from me.” He chuckled. “In return I give you your life and more.” He smirked. He gently picked me up and carried me before we were captured by blinding light._

_“Loki… I told you not to bring a pet.” A man sighed._

_“And leave her to be weak and useless, I think not.” He scoffed at him as he walked, carrying me. I blinked in shock as to where I was and I was in complete awe. Everything was so beautiful…_

_“Where am I…?” I squeaked out._

_“Oh, yes.” He chuckled as he looked down at me. “You are in Asgard little one… we’ll get you back to health and send you on your way to do as I ask.” He told me. I nodded slowly and looked around in awe._

_“Father’s not going to be happy about this.” A blond man sighed next to him._

_“He will be when she recovers the stone for me.” He sighed._

_“Loki enough! She’s been here longer than she should have been.” This barked at him. “Send your pet back.”_

_“Fine fine.” Loki sighed as he walked me out of the courtyard and to the room he’d been hiding me in. I was back to a normal weight and my hair had grown back too, though Loki used his magic to help it return to the length I had told him it was. “While everyone is away, I think it’s time I gave you those gifts I’d promised you.” He told me as he got me dressed in something more fitting of my time on earth._

_“What gifts are those?” I asked softly before he cupped my face between his hands and I felt a warmth enter my head. I winced and blinked heavily a few times before I started seeing lines around me weaving in all different directions. “What are they?” I asked curiously._

_“Lines of fate. I gave you the sight.” He chuckled at me as he straightened my dress gently and fixed my hair into something pretty. “But that’s not all.”_

_“It isn’t?” I asked softly._

_“I didn’t just give you the sight, I gave you some of my magic.” He told me with a smirk. “It will prove itself handy eventually I’m sure.” He shrugged as he got walking me out of town and down the bridge. “Besides, you’re special. Not just any mortal can receive that.”_

_“Why me…?” I asked softly._

_“Your family, is special.” He told me. “Not because you’re Jewish, but because your family ties back directly to our interference several millennia ago.” He explained. “Yes you may be Jewish too, but you have Asgardian blood, even just the smallest fraction seems to do the trick.”_

_“I… I’m part alien?” I asked softly._

_“Just a drop, yes.” He chuckled at me. “It’s why you were unafraid of me when I found you.” I looked forward and breathed in shakily. “The drop is of no significance to you as a midgardian, but the drop makes it so you can hold our magic.”_

_“Was this your plan all along?” I asked softly._

_“Of course.” He chuckled. “No one should have to face a bully without some firepower.” He smirked as we arrived at the gate. I looked up at it and swallowed hard. “You will do wonderful things. Just remember to bring me back the Tesseract.”_

_“I don’t even know what to look for…” I admitted._

_“You’ll know it when you see it.” He nodded at me as Heimdall opened the gate and we stepped through. I wobbled a little as we landed. “Don’t let yourself get killed.” He told me before the gate took him back, leaving me all alone._

_I didn’t just give you the sight, I gave you some of my magic._

* * *

I shot my eyes open and confidence hit me before I focused and moved behind the guard right as he pulled the trigger and I quickly snapped his neck even though I was still bound. I took his gun and held it up at everyone before I shifted and the cuffs fell through me.

“What are you?” A hydra soldier muttered in shock. I breathed shakily as I looked at them and spared a glance at the men running up behind me.

“Gifted by a god.” I breathed out before I moved again and shot the men sneaking up on me in the back before I shot the ones now running to me. I stared on in shock as I looked at the gun in my hand and what I’d just done. I breathed out shakily and looked back to the building.

I need to find Bucky.

I ran for the building and held the gun close to me. I ran inside and focused, following a thread I knew was connected to Bucky. I couldn’t leave him alone and scarred by these men. I couldn’t. I had to get him out of the claws of Hydra. I moved out of the building again and saw Bucky on the flight strip shooting Shield agents to keep them from helping Steve. I breathed in shakily as I ran, holding up my gun and shooting his metal arm with precision. He turned and looked at me perplexed.

“Bucky please!” I screamed at him as I ran before I was grabbed by Hydra agents who had snuck up on me. I screamed and flailed in their arms as they tried to get control over me. I could see conflict in Bucky’s eyes at seeing me and his mission. I looked at him and my heart raced in panic. I kicked and screamed as I was dragged away.

I breathed in deeply and focused before I disappeared from their arms and landed awkwardly behind them. I raised the gun up again and shot them both. I wobbled a little at the rush the magic gave me. I looked up and saw Bucky fly off in a jet to get to the helicarrier. I swallowed hard as I watched, terrified. I looked around before looking up at the building.

I moved inside, determination in my footsteps as I headed up in the elevator to the director’s office. I breathed shakily and glared, my hair a bit of a mess from all that had happened. I stepped out and looked at Pierce before I noticed Fury here.

“Knew they couldn’t kill you.” I muttered out as I stepped over and raised my gun to Pierce.

“How goes your mission Agent?” Fury asked simply.

“Horribly, why do you ask?” I scoffed. He chuckled at me. “Can I do the honors?” I growled.

“Once we remove the classification, you may.” He told me. I nodded and kept my gun focused on him with a glare.

“You aren’t one for guns.” Pierce scoffed.

“Tell that to the six guys I just shot.” I told him. He froze at that. “How very rude of you to try and execute me.” Fury glanced at me.

“How’d you manage to get free?”

“You wouldn’t like the answer.” I told him. He raised a brow at me as they did retinal scans.

“Tell me anyway.”

“Loki gifted me some of his magic during the war. I finally figured out how to use it.” I explained.

“So the rumors were true.” Fury sighed. I nodded. I narrowed my eyes and shot Pierce three times as Natasha zapped herself to disable the thing on her chest. Fury moved to Natasha to wake her up. “Feel better?” He asked me. I nodded.

“I won’t be satisfied until all of hydra is gone.” I muttered out.

“Don’t worry about that, they’ll get what’s coming to them.” He sighed. I nodded slowly and breathed in shakily. He led us out to the chopper and got us moving away from the building. I looked up at the helicarrier and swallowed hard. Please don’t die up there, please.

“Did we get them all?” I asked Natasha.

“Yes.” She told me. I nodded before we rolled and caught our new friend who jumped out of the building as a carrier was crashing into it. I swallowed hard.

“Where’s Steve…?” I asked worriedly.

“He hasn’t reported in since he told us to shoot.” Natasha explained as we got a safe distance away from the crashing.

“Drop me down there.” I pointed to the ground.

“Where are you going?” Fury raised a brow.

“To save my two oldest friends.” I told him as I moved to the back and jumped out before he could fully land. “I’ll call you when I find Steve!” I yelled up to them. Natasha nodded before they got moving. I looked around before I found the thread again. I moved after it and spotted Bucky dragging Steve out of the water. I ran that direction and he dropped him before catching me in his arms. I held onto him, shaking and crying.

“ _Don’t cry… please…”_ he whispered to me.

“ _It’s relief, not sadness._ ” I whispered back. He held me tighter and nodded. I pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. I stroked his cheeks gently and breathed in shakily, still seeing that daze. “ _You need to go into hiding._ ” I whispered out. He nodded as he held me. “ _I can’t come with you…”_

 _“Why not?_ ” He asked softly. I breathed him in and put my forehead to his.

“ _I have a job I need to do…_ ” I whispered out. He slowly nodded and closed his eyes. I closed mine in return and just basked in this moment again. “ _Why must my duty always interfere with us?_ ”

“ _I don’t remember little flower… I’m sorry.”_ He whispered. I nodded slowly and stroked his cheek before I cupped his neck, focusing my magic into his head. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt it. I did my best to try and heal the damage they had done.

“ _You need to remember… when you remember, you find me._ ” I whispered out. He nodded slowly before he kissed me deeply. I breathed in shakily as I returned it, tears falling. “ _You find me and I will never let you go again._ ” I whimpered out, my heart breaking at the idea of leaving him alone. “ _I love you Bucky Barnes._ ”

“ _I love you my little flower.”_ He whispered back. I slowly pulled away and let him walk away. I cried as I watched him go. I made sure he got far enough away before I called Natasha.

“I found Steve. I need an ambulance at my location.” I choked out.

“On the way, stay put.” She told me.

“I have to go, I have to get back to Wakanda and take out Hydra bases springing up there.” I told her. “Take care of Steve for me… please.” I said softly.

“Ok…” she sighed.

“Tell him… I’m sorry.” I whispered before I put the phone on his chest and ran away. I gently pulled out a bead from my pocket and pressed on it. “I need a lift out of DC.” I told the comms.

“You seem to have made quite the disaster in your wake. Planes on the way.” Shuri giggled at me.

“I’ll need a team. Hydra’s back and they’re the ones trying to get ahold of vibranium. We have to stop them at all costs, Vibranium could win them their war.” I told her.

“Got it.” She told me. I nodded and got to a point for pick up and waited patiently. “You ok…? Your hormones are all over the place.”

“Yea… I found someone I thought was dead…” I whispered out before the plane landed. I got in and sat down, strapping in. “And I had to let him go…”

“Alright. See you soon… we’ll talk about it later.”

“Ok. Shuri, I could use some medical attention when I get back too.” I told her. She giggled.

“When do you not?” She laughed. I smiled at that and stared off as we moved. 


	5. Advocate

I walked calmly next to T’challa and his father as we moved into the council chambers. I was in an elegant long violet dress that hung off my shoulders and framed me perfectly. I wasn’t very happy about the accords especially since they affected me now that I had a handle on Loki’s magic, but I was here as an ally.

I swallowed hard as everyone stared at me. I definitely stood out, I was the white girl traveling with Wakanda. I walked king T’Chaka to his seat and T’Challa went to go wait on the balcony and get some air.

“Do not bother with their gaze, you are our friend and ally.” T’Chaka told me. I looked at him and smiled. “We took you in, you are as much part of Wakanda as you are of Russia.”

“Thank you for saying it.” I sighed softly. He nodded and smiled at me. I looked over and saw Natasha signing things before T’Challa went over to her. “I still do not approve of the accords.”

“I understand your frustration. But it’s for the best.” He told me. I sighed and lowered my head. “The world must have consequences for actions, or else everything will descend into chaos.” I looked at him.

“I’ve seen more chaos in my life than anyone standing in this room.”

“Yes, you have.” He chuckled softly as he walked me to his son.

“Two people can get more done in a room than a hundred.” T’Challa told Natasha.

“Unless you’re trying to move a piano.” T’Chaka chuckled at his son. I smiled at them as they spoke. I looked at Natasha and my smile slowly faded.

“Two former Russian spies… what a coincidence.” I laughed softly. “Who knew we would give up so easily.” I sighed. She smiled at me.

“I’m glad you came.” She told me. I looked at her and didn’t believe her.

“I go where the threads lead. Nothing more.” I told her. She nodded slowly before the intercom told everyone to take their seats. I looked at T’Chaka and breathed in.

“You may sit with your friend, as you are also a condition of the accords.” He told me. I nodded and breathed shakily. I moved and took my seat next to Natasha, breathing in shakily.

“You’re dressed up for this meeting.” She sighed at me. I looked at her and breathed in.

“I got bad advice.” I sighed as I sat down. “But it’s also more functional than you think.” I told her as I looked forward. She nodded and looked at me at that. “I haven’t signed it.”

“Why not?” She asked softly. I breathed out and looked forward.

“I’ve been under regulations like these before… they do not end well.” I looked at her and some understanding hit her. “I will not go under them again.” I told her before I focused upfront to T’Chaka speaking. I watched it carefully before I saw a thread of fate tightening. I looked at it perplexed before T’Challa screamed out.

I used my magic to put up a defense around the council, not able to get T’Chaka and his son inside it in time. I stared on in horror as the building stopped shaking. I jumped over the desk and my dress became a form-fit suit.

I went over to T’Chaka lying on the ground unmoving and I started checking for a pulse, worried now. T’Challa came over and was panicking as he held his father and started to cry when I couldn’t find a pulse.

I sat there and my heart raced. I looked back and saw the council was now staring at me, and Natasha was in shock. I looked away and stared out at the billowing smoke outside. I swallowed hard and stroked T’Challa’s head gently as he cried.

I stood off to the side and let T’Challa have his distance while still being within my sight. I looked around at all the responders helping people and I felt a hollowing pain in my chest. I saw a thread and moved after it before finding Steve. I blinked up at him and chewed on my lip.

“It’s been a while…” I breathed out. He looked at me and sighed.

“You signed them too?” He asked perplexed. I shook my head. He looked at me confused.

“I was there as a personal escort for the royal family of Wakanda.” I told him. He nodded slowly. “Don’t believe the news Steve, I know Bucky didn’t do this.” I told him.

“And how do you know that?” He asked. I stepped closer so only he could hear.

“Because he calls me at least once a week and I keep tabs on him.” I whispered. “Where’s Sam?” I sighed.

“What makes you think he’s here?”

“Because I see his thread.” I shrugged. “A lot has changed in two years, Steve…” I explained.

“Yea… you’re keeping secrets again.” He sighed. I looked up at him. “How long have you been keeping track of Bucky?”

“Two years…” I admitted. He looked at me in shock. “I found him and you after the fallout from taking down Hydra and Shield… I told him to run.”

“Why?”

“He’s a wanted man… before this even happened.” I told him. “He needed to get away from Hydra and the government. To remember.”

“Remember?” He asked softly. I nodded.

“I did what I could to repair his mind… but it was going to take some time.” I told him. “Don’t go looking for him Steve.” I spat before I moved off and pulled out my phone, dialing Bucky.

“Dessa? What’s up?” He answered.

“You need to run. Someone’s framed you.” I told him as I moved, knowing T’Challa would be fine.

“Framed me? For what?”

“Bombing in Vienna.” I breathed out shakily as I looked around, nervous. “You still where you said you were last time?”

“Yea… I haven’t been to Vienna… when did this happen?” He asked simply.

“An hour ago.” I breathed out shakily as I got a cab and got myself moving to the airport. “I’m on my way.”

“Ok.” He told me before he hung up. I breathed shakily as I got to the airport, getting on a plane for Bucharest. I chewed on my lip the entire flight. I needed to beat them to him.

I got off my flight and ran for his apartment. I got out my keys and stepped inside and looked at him standing there. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in shakily.

“Are you ok?” He asked worriedly. I nodded and sniffed. He cupped my face and looked me in the eye. “Dessa don’t lie to me.”

“We need to go.” I whimpered out. He brushed back my hair gently and looked into my eyes.

“We’re you in the blast?” He asked softly. I nodded and sniffed, holding onto him. I turned and looked as Steve stepped in. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

“So you knew where he was this whole time…” he breathed in. I kept close to Bucky.

“You need to leave Dessa.” Bucky whispered to me as he kept me close.

“No.” I breathed out. He kept me close before he grabbed his pack. I watched him throw it.

“ _Get to the bag_.” He told me in Russian. I swallowed hard and nodded before I ran out the balcony and launched myself after the bag, using my magic to carry me there. I rolled and landed hard before I moved to the bag and grabbed it, putting it on my back.

I watched the building and swallowed hard as I heard gunfire. My heart was racing as I waited. I saw him jump for me and I ran over and helped him up before turning and freezing as I saw T’Challa standing in front of us. I swallowed hard and kept Bucky behind me.

“He didn’t do this. You have to believe me.” I begged carefully before Bucky picked me up and started running. I shrieked as he carried me and slipped by him, taking us down to the underpass. I took his hand as he set me down and we started to run. I breathed shakily as we moved, avoiding T’Challa and cars coming for us.

I jumped over the barrier with him before he took a bike and jumped on, throwing me on back. I held onto him as he drove and my heart raced. I kicked T’Challa away as he jumped on us before Bucky threw a grenade and blew up the exit.

I shrieked as I was tossed from the bike when the tire was sliced open. I rolled on the ground and looked up, dizzy as we were surrounded. I got to my feet and ran to them and went to blast everyone back but was stopped in my tracks by War Machine. I stared at him in fear and shock as we were all cuffed. I looked at Bucky and swallowed hard.

“Congrats… you’re both Criminals now Cap.” War Machine sighed at us. I swallowed hard and felt my anger boiling before T’Challa took off his mask. Everyone stared in shock except me. “Your highness…?”

“Why betray me?” T’Challa asked me. I looked up at him as I was pulled off to a prison transport.

“Because I know he didn’t do it.” I growled out as I was put in the back along with Steve and T’Challa. I watched as Bucky was put in a separate transport and I couldn’t help but shake. “Because I love him.” I breathed out, a tear falling.

“How can you be certain he didn’t do it?” Sam asked. I looked at him.

“Because he’s been in Bucharest for two months. Including yesterday.” I explained. “I’ve been keeping him out of sight while he recovers.” I sighed and uncuffed myself as we got moving.

“So you hid him from even me?” T’Challa asked. I nodded slowly.

“Would it have been better if I had brought him to Wakanda to recover? Maybe keep you from having this revenge on him that’s unwarranted?” I spat. He sighed. “Stay out of it T’Challa… Bucky’s not a threat to you or Wakanda.” I sighed.

“Then how was he on surveillance footage in Vienna?” Steve asked. I shrugged and looked off.

“He couldn’t have gotten to Vienna and back to Bucharest within two hours.” I explained. Sam looked at me. “He lets me track his phone through a private network so if I need to find him, I can.” I sighed. “You have the wrong guy.”

I breathed in shakily as I was walked to the control center in Berlin. I looked at Tony and glared.

“Who’s this…?” He asked with a raised brow.

“The woman who’s gonna punch you for signing the accords.” I growled at him. “How fitting we’re in Berlin.” I spat at him before moving off to a console.

* * *

**_“Ok…? What did I do?” Tony asked confused._ **

**_“She believes the accords… are a new version of the Nuremberg Laws.” Natasha sighed._ **

**_“She’d be right to think so. Seeing as she was actually affected by them.” Steve told him. “She was nearly a statistic of the Holocaust, Tony.”_ **

**_“And how did she not become one?” Tony asked simply._ **

**_“That’s the part no one likes… she was saved by Loki.” Steve admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tony looked at him perplexed._ **

**_“Loki? As in the mega-douche who tried to destroy our planet in New York?” Tony asked. Steve nodded. “Huh… didn’t peg him to have a soft spot.” He looked over to her hacking into the server. He sighed. “Great… she just broke three more laws in ten minutes. She at least reflects him a bit.”_ **

**_“She’s right, Tony.” Steve sighed. “What everyone fails to realize, is that she knows this situation better than any of us. The accords may sound like a good plan to you to give us some liability, but she’s seen what laws like this can turn into when abused.”_ **

**_“They’re not going to send us to camps.” Tony sighed._ **

**_“And you know this how?” Steve asked. “They’re putting every one of us on a list, including her name, again, to monitor us and control us. If they see us unfit for it anymore… it’s prison… then it’s not much more till we get a death sentence.” Steve pointed out. “How about we listen to the woman who is now experiencing it for the second time in her life?”_ **

* * *

I looked back at Steve as he backed me up on my beliefs about the accords. I looked back at the monitor and found my file in the accords system, where it had all my information on it including my magic and past. I breathed shakily as I went about deleting it, removing me from their list and from the world. I was tired of being a victim. I wasn’t going to let them use me.

I hacked past security clearance before the erase went ahead. I got up and moved over to Steve. “I’m leaving.” I growled as I moved to exit the room.

“You can’t do that.” Tony told me. I looked back at him and glared.

“Try me. I dare you.” I spat before I jumped to the other side of the door with my magic and headed down the hallway, pissed off.

I went into the storage below before the lights went out. I used my magic to give me night vision as I followed Bucky’s thread. I got to the room and looked over at the man speaking Russian as he circled the container, Bucky getting more and more agitated as he went on. I looked at him and his eyes met mine before the man turned and looked at me.

“Ahh, the _little flower_.” He chuckled at me. “I’ve heard of you.” He muttered out before he gestured Bucky towards me. I watched him and breathed shakily. “You’ll be joining us.” I paused at that. “What do you remember of the Winter program, little Russian spy?” I froze at that. “Meet me in Moscow and you may have him back.” I was taken off guard when I was punched. And knocked to the ground. I looked up and whimpered. “Come alone or he will die too.” I whimpered and passed out.


	6. Programming

I blinked awake as I felt my cheek get slapped gently. I looked up at Natasha, confused. “What happened…?” She asked softly.

“He… he made Bucky hit me…” I whispered out. “Not even Hydra could get him to do that…” I whispered. She nodded and gently helped me sit up. I looked around, perplexed. “I… I need to go.” I whimpered out as I tried to get to my feet but I just fell over.

“You’re not going anywhere.” She told me. I looked at her confused. “You have a concussion…”

“I’ll be fine.” I whimpered as I stood back up. “If anyone asks about a stolen jet… It wasn’t me.” I muttered out as I moved for the hanger. I got in a plane and headed off quickly, breathing in shakily as I moved for Moscow. My head was throbbing like crazy, and the threads were refusing to show now.

He had Bucky, I had to save him. I couldn’t let anyone touch him. I couldn’t let anyone hurt him again. I promised him I’d save him from Hydra. I promised. I’d done my best with fixing the broken points in his mind. Some of them were harder to fix than others.

I knew exactly where to go in Moscow. I’d been in a Hydra base out here during the war, where they had plans for super soldiers who would win the war before Erskine ran and took his formula with him. The project was put on hold until a new formula could be synthesized. I guess they managed it.

I landed outside the base and looked out, seeing that man standing waiting for me. I pulled on a jacket and stepped out to him, glaring as I moved forward.

“Take me inside.” He told me.

“Where’s Bucky?” I barked.

“Safe, in an undisclosed location.” He told me. “You’ll get him back when this is done.” He told me. I breathed shakily and looked at the base before I moved over and unlocked it, the door opening. I led him inside and breathed shakily. I swallowed hard as we got to the main chamber. I looked at the five closed cryochambers and I instantly felt afraid. There was one empty one off to the side.

Bucky’s original chamber…

I startled at the gunshots that rang out. I looked back at him and saw he was shooting each one in the head in their chambers.

“What do you want…?” I whispered out.

“To cause a division. And you… you’re at the heart of it all.” He sighed out. I took a step back. “Ex-Hydra agent… who’s lover was turned into a super-soldier…” he sighed. “You worked on this project before you went after Red Skull, correct?”

I froze at him knowing about this. I was sure I’d taken out my records. “Give me back Bucky.” I breathed in shakily.

“I can’t. I don’t have him.” He stated simply. I froze at that and my stomach sank. “Now… you’re the last piece of the puzzle.” He told me. “Get me into the archives.” I backed away slowly. “Get me into the archive or he’ll find your dead body here.” He screamed at me. I froze in place as he pointed a gun at me.

I swallowed hard and moved over to the console, shaking. I got into the file room and looked at him.

“December 16th, 1991.” He told me. I swallowed hard and moved inside before I pulled out the footage. I handed it to him and he took it over to the monitor. I stayed in his sight so he wouldn’t shoot me. I shrieked as he dragged me to the chair in the middle and strapped me in. I whimpered and he started the machine.

“You get to stay here.” He muttered as he moved into the bunker. I whimpered and looked around, worried, and scared. The lights went out and I squeaked out in fear.

It felt like an eternity before the lights came on again.

“I got heat signatures.”

“How many?”

“Two.”

I looked over and whimpered at seeing Tony, Bucky, and Steve coming in.

“Dessa!” Bucky called out as he slowly came over, keeping his gun raised on the off chance I wasn’t alone.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I whimpered out, crying. He shushed me gently and got me out of the chair, pulling me close and holding me. I held onto him, crying hard.

“Where is he?” Steve asked softly. I pointed to the bunker just as the lights came on. Bucky kept me close and looked to the little viewing window.

“You do realize… she started all of this.” He told them. “Everything you three are… came from her.”

“What do you mean?”

“She helped Dr. Erskine perfect his serum. She helped develop the science here in this room.” He told them. I swallowed hard and watched them. “You think she’s an innocent little girl, but had hydra not lost the war, this room would have been the epicenter.” I stared at him as I started to cry. “She worked on the Winter program in its infancy, gave Zola the idea to find James Barnes.” I looked down and cried harder. “You both are a product of her work.”

“Dessa…?” Bucky looked at me. I looked at him before looking down again and crying.

“I helped Dr. Erskine escape… it shut down the project and led me to you.” I whispered out. “Led me to both of you.” I was shaking and my head was throbbing even more with the added stress. “I had no idea you survived… I swear it Bucky. I swear. The last I saw Zola was when Steve captured him.” I admitted. “I thought the winter project had been shut down… before I met you again.”

“It was merely delayed…” He chuckled. “Why else would the winter project have Russian programming phrases?” He questioned. I immediately broke down at that.

“Shut up! Shut up!” I screamed at him as I covered my ears.

“If it wasn’t for her development of Hydra’s subconscious programming… you would be dead right now Barnes.” He sighed. I shook as I held my head and cried.

“It wasn’t perfect, I made sure of it… I knew I could destabilize those who were under it… I could break it… but… they perfected it after I disappeared.” I whimpered out.

“All good spies have a dark past… her innocent story of being a prisoner, it may have captivated you. But in actuality, she’s the monster who created you.”

“Shut up.” Bucky growled at him as he pulled me closer.

“Ok you said three of us, I’ve yet to be included in this.” Tony pointed out.

“Why else would _little flower_ be so captivating to the winter program? It’s another programming trick, a safety button built-in by its designer.” I whimpered and glared at him behind his mask before I screamed and shot pure energy at the glass, trying to break through but it was unsuccessful. I collapsed from the energy I let out and my head spun. ”The winter program… did many things.” He told them before a video popped up in the monitor.

“Turn it off.” I whimpered out, just barely audible. Bucky gently held me and stroked back my hair gently. “I’m so sorry…” I whispered out. He shushed me gently as he held me.

“What is this? I recognize this road.” Tony called out. They all went silent as they watched it. Bucky looked to him and swallowed hard.

“She has a concussion, I wouldn’t let her move so much. You did a number on her soldier.”

“Bucky don’t listen to him… you didn’t know what you were doing.” I whispered out. “I don’t blame you. I blame him. He somehow broke the failsafe.” I whispered out. He looked at me and gently stroked my cheek. Tony immediately became hostile and I slipped my ring onto Bucky’s pinky. “Press down.” I whispered to him before Tony came for him. I pushed myself upright and glared at Tony before seeing the man escaping. I went after him, wobbly still.

I breathed in shakily before T’Challa caught me and walked me after him. “I apologize for my anger. You were right.” He whispered to me as we got outside. He gently set me down before he walked for him and he started talking. He saved the man from shooting himself and choked him out. I dropped my head and sighed in relief. I looked at him and my heart was breaking. “You did all of that…?”

“I… I did.” I whispered out. He sighed and nodded.

“You were doing it while being a spy?” I nodded slowly. “You are free from judgment in my book.” He told me. I looked up at Bucky and Steve coming out. I got up and moved to them, wrapping my arms around Bucky. He leaned into me and closed his eyes.

“I don’t blame you for what happened to me.” He whispered to me. I felt relief flood my body and I cried into him. “I never will.” He kissed my neck gently.

“I know where we’ll be safe.” I told him before looking back at T’Challa. He nodded at me.

“Take the plane to Wakanda, you know the way.” He nodded at me. I nodded and moved with them to the plane. I got Bucky strapped into the seat and made sure Steve was too before I took control of the plane.

“Are you in any condition to fly?” Steve asked.

“I’m the only one who can take you to Wakanda.” I told him as I got us up and moving. I breathed shakily as we flew. I looked at Bucky and swallowed hard.

“Why there?” Bucky asked.

“Because it’s safe.”

“It’s a third world country.” Steve sighed. I smirked.

“We’re not the only ones who keep secrets.” I told him. “When I came to the future… I did not get here unscathed. My entire arm, which had been touched by the active tesseract, was burnt beyond the repair of modern medicine.” I explained and lifted up my arm and looked at it. “Now… it’s completely healed, thanks to Wakanda.” I breathed in and we were getting close. I pressed on my bead and sighed softly. “Agent Trovsky requesting permission to land.” I called in.

“Number of passengers on board.”

“Three. Some injuries, be prepared with medics.” I told them.

“You are clearer for landing.”

“Where exactly are we landing…? This is a giant rainforest.” Bucky raised a brow at me. I smirked and divebombed through the illusion which scared the living shut out of both of them as they both screamed. I giggled and headed us for the runway, slowing down and gently landing us on the strip. I slowed us down fully and pulled into a hanger spot where I was guided. “Whoa…” he blinked as he stared outside at the grand futuristic city. I looked with him and smiled as I turned off the plane and opened the back.

“Welcome to Wakanda.” I smiled at them as I got up and headed out, greeted by a team of Medics. “I have a concussion. Bucky is… Missing an arm… cuts and scrapes that I know of, I’m not sure about internal damage.” I told them as I was guided into a wheelchair. “T’Challa is taking the person responsible for the bombing to the authorities then he’ll be joining us.” I sighed. We were taken to the hospital nearby and got taken up to Shuri’s lab.

“You go away for a peace signing and bring back two white boys? Didn’t realize you were opportunistic.” Shuri laughed as she came in and got me to a nurse who worked on my concussion.

“I’m only dating one of the white boys, thank you.” I giggled out. “Bucky, Steve, this is Shuri, princess of Wakanda and a magnificent scientist.” I sighed and closed my eyes as they worked on my head.

After a while, I was fixed up enough to not be in pain anymore and they had fixed his arm and patched up Steve. I came over and sat next to Bucky and took his hand gently. He laced his fingers with mine and sighed. I nuzzled his neck gently.

“Are you sure this is what you wanna do Bucky?” Steve asked as he came over slowly. He nodded. I breathed him in and closed my eyes.

“Until we can get what Hydra put in, out, it’s for the best…” he sighed. “For everyone.” He sighed. I kissed his shoulder gently and relaxed.

“And Dessa…?” He asked softly.

“I’ll watch over him, help get out what I can.” I told them. “I created it, I should fix what I started.” I breathed out. Bucky squeezed my hand gently. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” I sighed out as I closed my eyes. He gently lifted my hand and kissed it. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. “I’ll take care of him, Steve, I promise.” I sighed softly.

“As long as you two are ok with it, I don’t see why I can’t be.” Steve sighed. I nodded and nuzzled Bucky gently. He kissed my head gently and sighed.

“Will you be there when I wake up?” He asked softly.

“I’m not leaving, anytime soon.” I sighed with a smile. He chuckled and nodded before getting up. I got up with him and walked him over to the cryotank. He stopped us in front of it before he turned to me. I looked up at him and breathed in. He stroked my cheek gently. I smiled before he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I returned it and cupped his neck.

“I know it wasn’t intentional that you taught me _little flower_ … I think I can thank a certain god for that gift.” He chuckled against my lips. I smiled up at him. “Because he gave you that gift… that saved both our lives.” He sighed out. I nuzzled him gently before kissing him again. He returned it and gently held me. I slowly pulled back, shaking a little. “I’ll be back before you know it my _little flower._ ” He whispered to me. I smiled and nodded, helping him get in the pod. I stroked his cheek gently and smiled up at him.

“I love you.” I whispered to him. He smiled at me.

“I love you too.” He whispered back as the pod closed. I gently touched the glass as it froze over. A single tear slipped out and I sniffed, looking down.

“You should get going Steve, you have friends to help.” I sighed out. He nodded at me.

“Take care of Bucky.” He smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back at him. He headed out and I turned and looked back at Bucky.

“Guess I got my work cut out for me.” I sighed as I moved to my room to change into something more comfortable.


End file.
